Talk:Hocotate
is the atmosphere carbon dioxide or methane? im not sure if the game ever tells you? Something more universal than a quarter needs to be used for size comparison. Discordance 09:36, 8 February 2007 (UTC) "With such advanced technology, it is ironic that comparatively primitive human-made objects are considered valuable treasures." This statement seems a bit odd - surely it's just the same as us considering the relics of ancient civilizations to be valuable? -- Anon 12:10, 21 Feburary 2005 (EST AUS) :Agreed. I found the irony worth mentioning, though...-- :Same here, what makes something valuable is not the object is make how rare it is.--User:WolfMark6 14:10, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ::Meh, nothing to say here. :::...Then why make an edit? ::::....Why not? I was bored... Dreamgamer2790: Hey I'm a fan of the series and I've done some seaching about why Olimar may find oxygen lethal. The only thing I've so far found is this, http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carbon_chauvinism it talks about how silicon based life would find oxygen lethal sounds about right...until you consider the facts that Louie could eat bugs and likely drank from berries, and fruit, which would contain some or alot of water H2O. I sense Nintendo hadn't activated their logic cells. The only counter I can come up with is maybe they're a carbon/silicon based life form and maybe something in our air is toxic to them and not oxygen on its own like we may be thinking. Here's air's composition from http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Air. The common name given to the atmospheric gases used in breathing and photosynthesis is air. By volume, dry air contains 78.09% nitrogen, 20.95% oxygen, 0.93% argon, 0.039% carbon dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. Air also contains a variable amount of water vapor, on average around 1%. I hope somebody on here knows a chemist/biologist maybe they can figure out what's the lethal component in this?Dreamgamer2790 (talk) 20:56, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Treasure Value I don't like the fact that the treasures are not valuable for Hocotatian people because of their old technology. If we find a caveman's ax, we put it in a museum, don't we? :Already took it out. However, the items are apparently sold not for their historical/sentimental value, but for their practical one. For example, Olimar marvels at the "unlimited" energy of a battery. It is valued for its "advanced" technology, though it is relatively primitive, making it ironic. However, in the way it is currently worded, it sounds to opinionated. I suggest we reword maybe. IAMAHIPO_ocolor 02:19, 8 July 2009 (UTC) :Ok, what do we put now? Any ideas? ::Some things just seem to be the Ship making claims to sell things for as high a price as possible such as the Danger Chime with the claim of being so good it will warn of danger present or not, and other things just seem to be naivety such as the belief that the Flame of Tomorrow can be a possible new clean energy source (Holocate has obviously never used fire as an energy source before). ::I do not know how to generalize that. --Yoshord 18:38, 8 July 2009 (UTC) Pronounciation It's hɔkɵtɑteɪ (Hawk-Oh-Taught-Eh), right? ParadoxJuice 20:22, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Considering it's Japanese, I would have said Hoak-Oh-Tatt-Eh. Just an assumption, of course.-- Concept Art Found official concept art, not in the mood to take the trouble to integrate it into the page right now. ::::: The border makes it look fan made. Do you have a source? StuperStar (talk) 01:17, September 11, 2013 (UTC)